Back Into The Bunker: Danville Meets Gravity Falls
by JaquesGF
Summary: The Danville gang meets the Gravity Falls gang, and they go into the bunker to search for their pets. Little do they know, Agent P and Agent Waddles are on a mission to stop Dr. D from unleashing the shapeshifter. Also, Isabella grows jealous of Mabel and Phineas.
1. The Two Groups Meet

-Perry's Lair-

*Do-be-do-be-do-bah* "Agent P, you will be doing a joint mission with Agent Waddles, located in Gravity Falls, Oregon. There is some suspicious activity going on in an underground bunker, and we suspect Doofenshmirtz. Good luck, Agent P!" said Major Monogram. Perry saluted and headed to Oregon on his hovercraft.

-Flynn-Fletcher Backyard-

It was a normal summer day in Danville. Phineas and his stepbrother Ferb were contemplating what to do that day. "Hey Phineas! Watcha doin'?" said Isabella, as she walked into the yard, with Buford and Baljeet behind her. "Hey guys. We haven't thought of something to do today yet. Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said. "Yeah, where does that platypus go every day, anyway?" Baljeet asked. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed. "We should build an advanced Perry-tracking device to find out what that platypus is up to!" Twenty minutes later, the gang had built a machine that would locate Perry. "Ok, fire it up, Ferb!" Phineas said. "Your platypus is at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon." said the machine in an automated voice. "Oregon? What is he doing there? We have to go get him!" Phineas said. After another twenty minutes, they had built a supersonic jet to transport them from Danville to Gravity Falls. "Get on everybody!" Phineas said. The five friends headed towards Oregon to find the platypus.

-Mystery Shack Attic-

Perry landed on the roof and entered through the window in the attic. Nobody was in the room but the pig. Waddles looked at Perry, put on his agent hat, and they both headed outside towards the bunker.

-Mystery Shack-

"Ok, here we are. The Mystery Shack. Looks like this place has seen better days." said Phineas. "Hey look at that fat guy riding the golf cart!" Buford yelled. Ferb knocked on the door. A boy with a white hat with a blue pine tree answered. "Uh, have you seen a platypus?" Phineas asked. "Well, that was random. But, no I haven't. I suppose I can ask my sister. "Mabel!" the kid yelled. A girl in a sweater came to the door. "What is it, Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Haha, your name is Dipper?" Buford said. "Uh, these guys are looking for a platypus." Dipper said. "A platypus? Why?" Mabel said. "Well, we have a pet platypus, and we made a tracking machine to find him. It led us here." Phineas said. "No, although come to think of it, I haven't seen my pig in a while." Mabel replied. "Cool, you have a pig?" Phineas said. "I'm Phineas. This is my brother Ferb, and my friends Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella." "I'm Mabel. This is my brother Dipper." "Well, we still need to find the platypus. Nice meeting you!" Phineas said. "Wait, could you help us find our pig?" Mabel asked. "Sure, I can just rewire this." Phineas replied. After a few minutes, Phineas and Ferb had modified the device so it tracked Waddles. "Your pig is in the underground lair one mile away." the computer said. "Underground lair? How did he get there?" Phineas asked. He switched it back to Perry. "Your platypus is in the underground lair one mile from here." said the machine. "Underground lair? What is that?" Baljeet asked. "Oh no. I know what it is talking about. A few weeks ago, me, Mabel, that guy over there, and uh..our friend.. went into that lair. It was created by this scientist, and, well, I won't bother explaining, but it is a dangerous place. How Waddles and your platypus Perry got in there is beyond me." Dipper said. "Hmm, well, we have done a lot of dangerous things this summer. We have to save Perry! He might be in danger!" Phineas said. "Oh, not this again. Remember what he got like in Africa?" Buford said. "Yeah, I'm worried about my pig." Mabel said. "I'd love it if you guys came along with us!" Phineas said. "Sure, we'd love to!" Mabel said, smiling at Phineas. Isabella stared angrily at Mabel. "Uh, are you sure you want to go back in there?" Dipper said. "Oh come on, bro! We have to save Waddles!" Mabel said. "Ok." Dipper said. "Hey guys, where are you going?" Soos said. "And who are these people?". Dipper explained the problem and introduced their new friends. "You're going back into the bunker? That place gives me the heebie-jeebies!" Soos said. "For Waddles and Perry!" Mabel said. "Yeah!" Phineas said, and they high-fived. "That pig is pretty cute. Alright, I'm in!" Soos said. The eight of them headed towards the bunker looking for their pets.


	2. The Mission Begins

-In the Forest-

"Ok, guys. Listen up. This is a very dangerous place to go. As soon as we retrieve Waddles and Perry, we need to get out of here. Remember, there is a shapeshifter down there. Do not, under any circumstances, unfreeze it. Got it?" Dipper said. "Yeah." said the seven others. Just then, somebody came up behind them. "You guys aren't going back in there, are you?" asked Wendy. "We have to. Waddles and these guys' platypus are in there for some reason." Dipper replied. "Well, I suppose I should come and supervise considering there are no adults." Wendy said. "Hey, what about me?" Soos said. "Um... no offense, but you don't really count." replied Wendy. Wendy was introduced to the Danvillers, and the nine of them headed into the bunker.

-Somewhere deep underground-

"Perry the Platypus?" "A pig?" "PERRY the pig?" said Doofenshmirtz as Waddles put his hat on. Suddenly, a cage fell down from the ceiling of the dimly lit cave and captured Perry. As Waddles tried to rescue him, Doofenshmirtz yelled, "Norm! Catch the pig!". The giant robot grabbed Waddles and put him in a cage. "Well, Perry the Platypus, and Perry the Pig, how unexpected. And by unexpected, I mean, COMPLETELY EXPECTED! Well, actually the pig was unexpected. I mean, what about that whole working alone thing?" Doofenshmirtz said. "Anyway. You may be wondering why I am here in Gravity Falls. My family took a vacation here thirty years ago, and I met a man who performed many experiments. These experiments inspired some of my -inators. He was working on a shapeshifter monster that was very interesting to me. However, he disappeared towards the end of the summer, and my parents would not let me go looking for him. I tracked him to this location, but I haven't found him. Meanwhile, I am working on an evil scheme to take over the TRI-STATE AREA! I am going to unfreeze the shapeshifter, and get him to do my bidding. Then, I will make him disguise as my brother Roger, the mayor. We will go to city hall, and everyone will think he is the mayor. I will tell him what to do and be supreme ruler!" Doofenshmirtz said. Waddles snorted angrily. "I will unfreeze this shapeshifter using my UNFREEZEINATOR!" Doofenshmirtz announced. "Sir, why don't you just melt it?" Norm asked. "Shut up, Norm. I need an inator!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. Doofenshmirtz blasted the shapeshifter with his ray. The shapeshifter was in the form of a young boy. "At last, I am free again. Who has freed me?" the shapeshifter said. "I have! Now do my bidding!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Hmm.. Thank you. I will help you, but you must first assist me in getting three journals. If you see a boy who looks like I do now, he has a journal. If you get that for me, I will help you do whatever it is you need." said the shapeshifter. Then, the shapeshifter reverted to its normal form. "It's a deal." said Doofenshmirtz.

-In the bunker-

The nine people followed Phineas' device, and it led them to the room which contained the frozen shapeshifter. They were about to go in, when Baljeet whispered, "Stop! I heard a noise!" They stopped. Dipper peeked into the room, and he saw the shapeshifter talking to a pharmacist. "What did you see?" Isabella asked. "I couldn't see out pets, but some pharmacist guy let out the shapeshifter! We really have to be careful now!" said Dipper. Just then, a voice said "Sir, there are nine humans who appear to be spying on you. I would recommend capturing them!". "Crap!" Wendy said. Suddenly, the shapeshifter appeared, this time with huge arms, and grabbed the nine travelers. "Ahh, Dipper. Give me your journal." said the shapeshifter. "Never!" said Dipper. "Give me it, or your friends die!" said the shapeshifter. Dipper angrily handed over the journal. Then, the shapeshifter threw them into a dark prison cell. He also grabbed the perry tracker and destroyed it. "No!" Phineas yelled.


	3. Imprisoned!

-Prison-

"How are we going to get out of here?" Dipper said. "Don't worry, Phineas will figure it out!" said Isabella. "Hmm, maybe I can invent something out of this pile of old wood and nails. Mabel, Ferb, can you help me?" Phineas said. "Sure!" said Mabel. They began working, and Isabella glumly sat down in the other corner. Dipper went and sat next to her. "Are you ok? I mean, besides being stuck in a prison? It seems like something else is bothering you." Dipper said. "It's... nothing." Isabella said. "Come on!" Dipper said. "It's just, I've had a crush on Phineas for a long time, and he never seems to return my feelings. We were in Paris together, and he didn't even notice me! I thought maybe he just wasn't interested in girls yet, but he sure seems interested in your sister." Isabella said. From across the room, they heard Phineas say, "Hey, I still have the cute tracker with me! I bet it would work on Waddles. Of course, I'll have to put a resistor on it to account for Mabel's cuteness." Mabel giggled. "Hey, what about me?" Soos said. "Sure, Soos, you too." Phineas said. "I know exactly how you feel." Dipper said. "You do?" asked Isabella. "Yeah. I have liked Wendy for a while, but she says she just wants to be friends." Dipper said. "At least you had the courage to tell her. I haven't told Phineas yet. I'm too scared." said Isabella. "Oh, no. I didn't tell her on purpose. The shapeshifter disguised itself as Wendy, and I thought she was dead, so I said I loved her. Unfortunately, the actual Wendy was right behind me." Dipper said. "Haha, ouch!" Isabella said. "Oh, and by the way, don't worry about my sister. She has a crush on a different boy, like, every day. So even if she likes Phineas, it won't last." Dipper said. Isabella laughed. "You know, you're a good guy Dipper. Wendy would be lucky to have you." "Thanks. Nice talking with you." Dipper said. Meanwhile, Phineas had just finished rewiring the cute tracker, and it was still pointing at the shapeshifter room. "Did the shapeshifter capture Waddles and Perry? What would it want with them?" Mabel said. "Maybe they wanted bacon!" Buford said. "Buford! Now is not the time!" Baljeet said. "I still have no idea how to get out of here." Phineas said. "Anyone got any ideas?". "Nope, I lost my journal. Everything I know about this bunker is in there." Dipper said. They all sat glumly against the prison walls, waiting for an idea.

-Back in the shapeshifter room-

Perry had not been seen by his host family, but they were in grave danger, and he had to save them. Hopefully, he could rescue them, and they would just have their minds erased. He managed to get his way out of the cage with tools in his hat, and let Waddles out too, when the shapeshifter was reading the journal, and Doofenshmirtz and Norm were at the prison. The two agents snuck out of the room and towards the prison.

-Prison-

The two agents were about to go unlock the door when they saw Norm opening the door and taking Soos out. "You will make a great test subject for the shapeshifter!" Norm said. "Nooo!" yelled Soos. "Soos!" said the rest of the prisoners, but it was no use. Soos was taken away by Norm. After he left, Perry and Waddles unlocked the door using the spare key on the wall. "Perry? Why are you wearing a hat?" said Phineas. Perry slid him a flyer. "You're a secret agent? Why did you never tell us?" Phineas asked. Perry pointed to the back. "Oh. So, we have to get our memories wiped after this?" Phineas said. Perry nodded. "Well, that sucks, but just so long as we all get out safely, its ok." "Waddles? You're a secret agent, too? Cool!" Mabel said. Waddles oinked. After everybody had recovered from the confusion that the two animals were secret agents, Dipper said, "We have to find Soos!" "Ok, well he's probably back in the room with the shapeshifter." The eight people and two animals crept back into the room, but they saw no sign of Soos or the shapeshifter, just a blown up machine. "Ok, we'll have to search the entire bunker. We'll go in groups of two. I'll pair up with Ferb!" Phineas said. "I get my nerd." Buford said. "Wendy! Wanna be partners?" Dipper said. "Sure, dude." Wendy replied. "Ok, that leaves Mabel and Isabella." Phineas said. Isabella scowled. "Ok, we all have to meet back here in two hours. If you find Soos, come back here, but do not leave unless you have to. If we are all back except for one group, we'll go looking for you. Good luck, everybody!" Phineas said. "Oh, and Perry, you can come with us. Waddles, go with Mabel." The four pairs headed off into the different cave paths.


	4. Journal 6: Buford and Baljeet

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Buford and Baljeet-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""You know, we should just leave right now. Are we really going to risk our lives for a fat guy we met a few hours ago?" said Buford. "Even if we wanted to leave, I doubt we could find our way out without Dipper or Phineas. Let's just investigate this path and head back soon." Baljeet said. After walking ten minutes or so, they came to some sort of coded door. There were several numbers symbols on a keypad. "Oooh, a math puzzle! If I solve it, I bet the door will open!" Baljeet said excitedly. "Or, I could punch it." Buford said. He ripped out the machine. It beeped three times, and the door clicked. Then, Buford opened the door easily. "Brawn beats brain" Buford said. They walked into a large, dimly lit room. There was a crude kitchen, a pile of metal scraps, and a bulletin board with several papers on it. Baljeet picked up one of the papers. "Hmm.. It seems like somebody was hiding in here. This paper says "Day 13... The shapeshifter has escaped. Many beasts roam the caves. I can no longer access my supplies.". "This one says "Day 32... Shapeshifter has damaged the door. May have to retreat to emergency lair." "Boring!" Buford said, as he ate a piece of steak from the fridge, which was covered in flies. Baljeet read the letters to himself. "Day 59... Food supply is nearly depleted. Must retreat to emergency lair. Suspended animation is the only way to stay alive." "Buford! The scientist is in suspended animation. We need to find the entrance to a secret lair somewhere around here. "What? Wherever we are going, I'm taking this minifridge with me!" Buford said. When Buford picked up the fridge, there was a lever under it. "Good work!" Baljeet said. He pulled the lever, and a small hole in the floor opened up. "Come on Buford, lets go down here." "Darn, my fridge won't fit down there!" Buford said. The two of them descended down the hole using metal rungs. They finally reached a very dark room. They couldn't see much, but Baljeet tripped over a book. He picked it up and held it. "Come on, lets get out of here. I seriously doubt that the fat guy is down here!" Buford said. The two of them headed back up the ladder, not realizing the scientist was less than ten feet away from them, in suspended animation./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Central Cave-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"When they got back to the cave where they had left the others, nobody was back yet. Baljeet pulled out the book he had found in the dark room. It had a six-fingered hand with the number 6 on it. "This looks like the journal Dipper had!" Baljeet said. He opened it. The first page said. "Experiment 98: Suspended Animation. Entering 8-8-1984. I will be unsuspended exactly thirty years from now. I will use this journal to record my findings of Gravity Falls in 2014, if there is anything left." The rest of the pages were blank. "That sounds grim. We should probably return this to that room. He should wake up in... twenty days!" Baljeet said. "I'm not going back there. Come on, that guy dosen't need this blank book!" Buford said. The two of them sat down and waited for the others to return. Little did they know, Journal 6 was much more than a blank book./div 


End file.
